


Collared

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [50]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Collared Monroe, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Wearing Nick's collar comes with a lot of complication, but Monroe's happy with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5621467#t5621467) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Monroe knew his parents would be absolutely appalled if they knew their son was willingly, and happily, wearing a collar; it wasn’t just that it was Nick’s collar–though that would certainly be a part of it since he was a Grimm, and they disliked and feared him for that and more–but they had always considered anything with even the ring of comparing a Blutbad to a dog to be abhorrent and culturally inappropriate.

In most cases, he tended to agree with them on the comparison–he did his best to be sensitive of everyone, after all–but this was something far different than just what it looked from the outside; it was a confusing balance of identity that it had taken him a while to figure out.

When Nick first first made the suggestion–a little hesitant and afraid of his reaction, and for good reason probably–Monroe wasn’t sure about it either, but after taking some time to think and agreeing to wear it, he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed when having that piece of leather buckled around his neck made him feel so good, so warm, so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
